The Sound of White
by Emeline Pigott
Summary: She's out for blood. And She wants a Winchester. Set after Bela takes the Colt, but before we find out about her deal.


**

* * *

**

The Sound of White

**-1-**

* * *

_Summary: She's out for blood. And she wants a Winchester. Set after Bela takes the Colt, but Before we learn about her deal with Lilith._

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. And until Dean Winchester shows up on my door stop gift wrapped with a pretty little purple bow...I won't._

* * *

When you say her name into the mirror thirteen times she'll bring a deceased person of your choosing to talk to, and then she'll disappear, leaving the two of you alone.

"_What the hell were you thinking Dean?"_

_Dean Winchester looked straight back at his fathers angry glare, eyes so dark brown, they were bordering on black, and he didn't have an answer._

"_Why, Dean?" The anger turned to sadness, and fear; and this time Dean wished he could shirk away from his father's glance._

"_Why, Dean?" _

_Ringing echoed through his head . So loud, he was sure his head would explode._

_Time's up._

At the incessant ringing of his phone, Dean shot out of bed and answered it without glancing at the caller ID. It was pure reflex, Sam was asleep, and he'd like to keep it that way. Dean was pretty sure he'd rather chew off his arm than hash out the friggin' recurring nightmare with his brother.

"Dean."

"Bela?" Dean's voice was so low with complete anger and incredulity that he practically hissed it. What in the hell was she doing calling him? Was she not done trying to make his remaining time as challenging as she could?

"Before you start threatening to kill me…I have something that most definitely will interest you."

"All that interests me right now is getting my gun back and slowly torturing you."

"Oh, how very sadistic of you; but I wouldn't jump the gun yet. It appears we have a mutual interest, or could we say connection?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Dean noticed Sam shift in his sleep and bit his tongue, as he noticed the rise in his tone.

Dean grabbed a pair of jeans off of the floor and slipped them on before going outside to finish his conversation with Bela.

_If you could call it that, not like she'd actually said anything of substance from him, aside from one little cryptic remark and some of the usual smart ass sexual innuendo._

"Well if we're being exact….

"You sure as hell better be."

Waking him up at four in the friggin' morning…

"Hell." Bela said primly.

"What?"

"Hell has completely broke loose in my penthouse, and it wants you."

Dean felt a chill run up and down his spine….but, she had no idea…no, no way she could possibly know just how badly it was that hell really wanted him.

"Dean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My penthouse has become poltergeist central's playground and since its clearly your fault, I'd like you to fix it."

"Whoa, sister, this doesn't have anything to do with me. You're not pinning this on me. Just because your paranormal informants decided to get theirs back--

"They're not after me!" She snapped, they were however destroying her penthouse which cost her more money than Dean Winchester could even appreciate.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean poltergeist and Co. want you! I was just trying to find a product for my buyer, and it spelled out _your _name, Dean, _yours." _

"Your spirit board spelled out 'Dean'?" He couldn't help it, he'd spent a long time around all paranormal and the unbelievable but that was just flat out unlikely.

"It spelled out 'Winchester', smart ass. But somehow I doubt it was referring to Sam, he doesn't quite have the annoying tendency that you do of pissing the world off."

"Oh, he does pretty well for himself, once you get to know him."

Dean didn't know what to think. The spirit board…he flashed back to the cemetery. His dad had climbed out of hell, but if contacting them was as simple as just using a spirit board, his dad would have figured that out a long time ago. It could be a trap.

"Somehow I have a feeling that hell is just a little bit more interested in the elder Winchester." Bela said flatly.

Dean was silent, no damn way she knew about his deal. Three people knew and none of them would open their mouths about it. Sam, Bobby, and Ellen…

"Sam and I are in Jersey. We'll be there in eight hours."

"Make it four." Bela said "Not that you care but I _was_ in the middle of a deal. A very profitiable deal."

"You're right. I don't care." Dean flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket.


End file.
